


A Real Prince Charming.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: soulmate au!





	A Real Prince Charming.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: self-doubt.
> 
> pairings: prinxiety-romantic could also be read as platonic. and paltonic moxiety.
> 
> word count: 1,587

Virgil was never bothered by the black and white world he lived in. Many found their soulmates around the age of ten through thirteen. Seeing as Virgil was nearing his 25th birthday, far longer than normal to have met his other half, he had accepted that he just wasn’t meant to have a soulmate.

Many pitied him, offering sympathies and condolences when the subject came up. Everyone thought that Virgil’s uncaring attitude towards solemates was just a facade, and that he was dying on the inside from being alone. Virgil always had rejected this, insisting he was fine.

…………………………………………………….

Roman was a hopeless romantic from the day he was born. By age five he began to daydream about how or when he would meet his soulmate. He wanted something different than the others. He didn’t want the cliche story of meeting in class one day. But then, as everyone else found their partners and he didn’t, he began to regret that wish. 

On his fifteenth birthday he told his mother he gave up, he was fine with the monochrome life he lived. Even though he told everyone he was fine, he began to grow insecure at the thought that he didn’t have another half. His senior year, he joined drama and threw himself into it with a passion. If he couldn’t express his love to another, ten he could at least portray his feelings on stage.

…………………………………………………….

“Patton, please! I don’t want to go.” Virgil complained loudly from his bed. Virgil had had a nice night planned. Pizza rolls for dinner, then hours of Netflix in his warm bed. He had been deciding between rewatching Parks and Rec or The Office when the older man showed up on his door step waving two tickets to the local theater production of Cinderella and demanded he go.

“No” Virgil had said before turning and walking back to his room and crawling into bed. 

“Get up you’re going! You have to get out more if you ever want to find your special somebody.“ Patton was Virgil’s best friend since childhood, and the only one who hadn’t given up on finding Virgil’s soulmate yet. 

“You’re going to this play, Verge.” Patton said, his dad voice at full power.

Virgil sighed knowing he couldn’t fight Patton. He would give in the second he gave him the puppy dog eyes. Sighing loudly again, more for effect than any actual protest, he stood from the bed and walked to the closet to change into something more suitable for being around other people. Patton clapped his hands in excitement, barely giving time for Virgil to get his shoes on before dragging the younger of the two out of the house.

…………………………………………………….

Roman’s insecurities always made him a tad nervous before he performed, but tonight was so much worse. He was so nervous he was almost sick. His friend Logan took notice almost instantly.

“Ro, you look like Snow White are you sure you’re fine?” he asked. Roman nodded.

“I’m fine, it’s just nerves.” he lied. Logan looked suspicious, but nodded. It was too close to show time to argue now. He made his way over to the sound booth, leaving Roman alone to prepare for the opening scene.

…………………………………………………….

Patton had insisted that they get there early to have a good seat. They arrived nearly half an hour early and the crowd in the lobby only added to Virgil’s distaste for the situation. Patton chose a seat close enough to the front that he could see, but his anxious friend wouldn’t be in the center of any cast member’s focus. 

They sat at the end of the row so that nobody would be directly next to Virgil and if he needed he could leave without a fuss. They had only been sitting in their seats for five minutes and virgil was already uncomfortable. He felt as if he had a large rock sitting on his lungs, and he could barely breathe. 

He thought about telling his friend they needed to leave, but before he could speak the lights dimmed and the play began. Despite his best efforts to focus, Virgil felt his attention slip from the show. Around the ballroom scene a nagging feeling began urging Virgil pay more attention to the stage. It was hard to tell from the stage but the Prince looked pretty good. Virgil continued his silent admiration of the royal figure on stage until their eyes met for just a split second.

Virgil’s world exploded. Suddenly he could see the color of the red sash crossing the prince’s chest. Whipping his head to the side, he could clearly see the blue of Cinderella’s dress. Turning to Patton revealed that his friend’s hair was a darker brown than he had suspected. 

The rock that had been on his chest grew, breathing became even harder, panic setting in. Thoughts flooded his mind, ‘He’s on stage, how will he know it was me?’ flashed in his head followed by ‘But what if he didn’t see anything?’ The rock was crushing him now, he had to leave. Standing, Virgil ran from the theater and out the building.

…………………………………………………….

Roman still felt that sick feeling in his stomach when his cue came. He was supposed to say a few lines then look towards the audience, but the urge to look before his cue was nagging in the back of his mind. When it was finally time to look, he scanned the crowd. A habit he had formed long ago in hopes he would see his soulmate. It never worked but he always did it. 

Roman held back a gasp as he made brief eye contact with a member of the audience, and suddenly everything changed. He quickly averted his eyes from the crowd, trying hard to finish the scene but he had forgotten everything except the startlingly bright brown eyes of his apparent soulmate. He stuttered out what he thought was his line before quickly looking back at the crowd, only to see the person had left their seat and was running towards the exit. 

All at once Roman’s doubts over so many years hit him hard. ‘They left because they didn’t want you! Why would they want you?’ The moment he was off stage he ran to Logan. 

“Take my place!” he said, ripping of his mic, leaving his confused friend behind.

…………………………………………………….

Patton raced out of the building after his friend, worry clouding his eyes. 

“KIDDO! WAIT UP!” he yelled. 

When virgil finally stopped running, he leaned on a building, sunk to the ground, and buried his face in his knees. Patton came to a stop beside him slightly out of breath. 

“What,” he gasped out. “What happened?” 

Virgil couldn’t think of a way to tell his friend what was wrong. Everything was happening too fast and he blurted out the only thing he could think of.

“Pat, your shirt’s blue”

A gasp left the older man’s mouth. He quickly sat, pulling Virgil into a hug.

“You saw your soulmate.” Patton whispered. There was a moment of silence before Patton’s words sank in. Nearly crushing Virgil, a now very excited Patton suddenly yelled, “WE HAVE TO GO BACK!”

The sudden loud noise caused Virgil to jump, and his friend quickly lowered his voice 

“Sorry kiddo.” patton whispered.

“But we have to get you back to meet them!” Patton exclaimed, his vpice quickly rising as the excitement built again.

“Patton…” the broken sound of Virgil’s voice caused the worry to return. 

“What if he didn’t see the colors? What if he’s my soulmate but I’m not his?” he asked, looking to his friend. 

“Pat, i’ve seen black and white my whole life! I convinced myself that I wasn’t made for anybody and now that I can see colors I can’t pretend anymore. Patton I don’t know what to do! I’m scared…” Virgil’s anxiety fueled rant trailed off as tears began down his face. 

Patton had no answer, he just held his friend and gave him time to calm down.

…………………………………………………….

Roman had left the theater building still in his costume, not even caring about the multitude of weird looks he got. He walked down the street, mind running a million miles an hour. 

‘Why did they run when they saw me?’ he wondered only for the negative voice from before to reply with ‘why wouldn’t they run when they saw you?’

He was so consumed with his thoughts, he didn’t notice the two figures sitting against the wall until he tripped over their out-stretched feet. He was barely able to catch himself from a rather less than princely faceplant, before a voice not unlike that of a concerned father called out “Oh my, are you okay?”.

“Yeah, i’m fine!” Roman replied, sitting up and brushing off his costume. It was another few moments before Roman looked up to see a very familiar face. 

“It’s you!” he gasped, nearly throwing himself at his very startled soulmate. He felt his other half rest his hands on his waist to hold him steady. In a different situation, Roman might have felt awkward practically sitting on a stranger’s lap, but he couldn’t look into those eyes and feel anything other than pure joy.

“Hello, I’m Roman. And i’ve been waiting for you my whole life.” he said quietly, looking absolutely awestruck.

“Im Virgil.“ His shy, cute, wonderful, soulmate responded, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Well then Virgil, thank you for bringing color to my world.”


End file.
